poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy The Vultures
The Vultures (also known as The Jungle Book Vultures) are a group of british birds who are one of the characters in Pooh's Adventures of The Jungle Book. They are the Disney parodies of the Beatles, although they sing like a barber shop group. Their names are Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy. Role in the film They're very friendly and funny birds who often like making jokes and sing songs. At the end of the film, they've notice Pooh and his friends walking past their territory and they asked him if they could join them on their adventures and Pooh said, "yes.", and that is how the Vultures join Pooh and his friends on their adventures created by DisneyDaniel93. Trivia *The Vultures made their first debut in Winnie the Pooh Goes to Atlantis: The Lost Empire. *The Vultures met Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa in Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Jungle Book. *The Vultures met Yogi Bear and his friends in ''Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Jungle Book''. *The Vultures met the FT Squad in The FT Squad's Adventures in The Jungle Book. *The Vultures will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of the Jungle Book. *The Vultures made more appearences in some non-Disneydaniel93 projects in ''Winnie the Pooh in The Enchanted Tiki Room'' and Pooh's Adventures of Cats. *The Vultures will guest star in more non-Disneydaniel93 projects in ''Pooh's Adventures of Oliver & Company'', Pooh's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit, ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Pete's Dragon'', Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit, ''Pooh's Adventures of Secondhand Lions'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Brother Bear'', Winnie the Pooh Goes to The Sandlot, ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone'', Pooh's Adventures of The Indian in the Cupboard, Pooh's Adventures of Escape to Witch Mountain, ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', ''Pooh's Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under'', ''Winnie the Pooh Goes to Camp Rock'', ''Winnie the Pooh Goes to Rio'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders'', Winnie the Pooh Discovers Magic in the Water, Winnie the Pooh Meets Ponyo, Winnie the Pooh Meets Rango, Pooh's Adventures of Operation Dumbo Drop, Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves, Pooh's Adventures of Kronk's New Groove, Pooh's Adventures of The Princess Diaires 2: Royal Engagement, Pooh's Adventures of Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, Winnie the Pooh Meets Andre, Pooh's Adventures of Babar: The Movie, and Pooh's Adventures of Jack the Giant Killer. *The Vultures will meet Ash and the gang again in Ash's Adventures of The Jungle Book. *The Vultures will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Jungle Book. *The Vultures will make their first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover film in Littlefoot's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. *The Vultures will make their first guest appearence in a Pokémon crossover film in Ash Ketchum Meets the Warriors of Virtue. *The Vultures met the Berenstain Bears in The Berenstain Bears' Adventures in the Jungle Book. *The Vultures will met Sora and His Friends in Sora's Adventures of the Jungle Book. Occassionlly They Appears on Sora's Adventures Which They're Made by TheAngryPepe *The Vultures will meet the Fantasy Adventure Team in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Jungle Book. Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Animal characters Category:HEROES Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Disney characters Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Disney heroes Category:Disney sidekicks Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Birds Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Groups Category:Manly heroes Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Males Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Pure of Heart Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures allies Category:Comic Relief Category:Singing characters Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Daniel)